1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golfer's tools and more particularly to golfer's tools having a multiplicity of applications coordinated into a single apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The exploration of the problems of the golfer, experienced in a wide variety of golfing situations, has resulted in the development over the past several years of a progression of golfer's tools, ranging from a single-purpose tool to multipurpose tools so complex as to be prohibitively expensive or cumbersome. It has thus been necessary for a well-equipped golfer to either carry a number of single-purpose tools or, alternatively, to carry one of the cumbersome and expensive tools mentioned above.
It would be a great advantage to golfers and to the game of golf to provide an inexpensive, multipurpose golfer's tool that combines many of the desirable and necessary facilities in a simple, easy-to-carry apparatus.